nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
ChuChu (The Legend of Zelda)
ChuChus is the name of a species of blob-like monsters in the The Legend of Zelda series that are known for their many subspecies. Each subspecies has different abilities. They have appeared in many games since their debut in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Red ChuChus/Fire ChuChus Red ChuChus are amongst the most common types of ChuChu encountered in the series. They are either very basic enemies that can only attack Link by throwing themselves at him or have lava-like properties and can burn him on contact depending on their incarnation. They also can drop Red Chu Jelly in certain games, which usually can be used to make Red Potions. They have also be shown to wear helmet to protect themselves in some incarnations. Green ChuChus Green ChuChus are also a very common type of ChuChu encountered across the series. They either act as the basic type of ChuChu or as a slight version of the basic type that can reduce themselves to the state of a puddle to avoid Link's blows. Blue ChuChus Blue ChuChus have greatly changed across the series. They had been featured as rare ChuChus with electric abilities and rare drops, the most common type of ChuChus and underwater exclusive variants of the species Yellow ChuChu/Electric ChuChus Yellow ChuChus generally acts as the type of ChuChu that is made to be dealt with by using ranged attacks due to their ability to generate electricity. Any sword attacks when they are emitting elecrticity will only damage Link instead. They usually are only periodically electric, which means that they are vulnerable to regular attacks when they are not charged with electricity. Ice ChuChus Ice ChuChus are a white variant of ChuChu. They mainly have ice related powers and live in cold climate. They are known to have weaknesses to fire related weapons in some of their incarnations. They can freeze Link and are recognizable to the white mist that surround their bodies at all time. This mist act as a protection against regular attacks in some incarnations and it must be removed before even trying to attack the Ice ChuChu with any kind of direct attack. Dark ChuChus Dark ChuChus appeared in the Earth Temple in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. These purple ChuChus are challenging at first. If Link tries to kill them, they will split into smaller droplets. Then the Master Sword passes through them. But like most creatures of the deep and the dark, Dark ChuChus cannot touch light. If they do they turn to stone. They can then be crushed by the Skull Hammer. Spiny ChuChus Spiny ChuChus are a type of silver colored ChuChus that have only appeared in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap thus far. They can turn their body into a ball of spiky thorns that protects the Spiny ChuChu and can damage Link at the same time. They are only vulnerable to Bombs in this state. Metal ChuChus Metal ChuChus are a type of metalic ChuChus that only appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. They behave much like the Yellow ChuChus but have their body permantly charged with electricity even when stunned. The only way to damage them is by using long range weapons or Phantom Zelda's sword. Rare Chus The Rare Chus are the rarest of the three subspecies of ChuChu in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess as there are only five in Hyrule. Once Link kills one, there are only four as they do not come back to the room when Link exits. When he does kill one, which should only be done during absolute necessity, he finds Rare Chu Jelly. Purple Chus Purple Chus are a type of ChuChu only found in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They are mainly here to ruin the drops of other types of ChuChu. In Twilight Princess, ChuChu can fuse together to form bigger ChuChus. The type of the ChuChu will change depending on what the color of the most common of the two components. Purple Chus are considered the most common type of ChuChus in that game and will turn every other ChuChus into purple ChuChus. It only drops Purple Chu Jelly, which has random effects and can damage Link. The Purple Chus will also target Rare Chus first if both are present. Big Green ChuChu The Big Green ChuChu is the boss of the Deepwood Shrine in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. It is supposed to be a regular sized Green ChuChu fought from the perspective of a Minish sized Link. link must use his Gust Jar to suck up Chu jelly from his bottom and make it fall over. Big Blue ChuChu The Big Blue ChuChu is the miniboss of the Temple of Droplets in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. He is a revisited, harder version of the Big Green ChuChu fought as the first boss of the game. The Big Blue ChuChu is able to charge its body with electricity so Link must wait for it to stop before using his Gust Jar. Category:The Legend of Zelda species Category:ChuChus